You're Mine
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: You’re mine. Always. You’ll never be someone else’s because if you are, I’ll die. I. Will. Die, Rosie." TwoShot. Rose/Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters, plots, or settings.**

"You look cute when you bite your lip," Scorpius said from beside me at our table in the library. I stopped nibbling my lip and looking over at him in the corner of my eye, feeling the blush crawl slowly across my face.

"Thank you," I replied softly, my eyes falling down to read my book again. I wouldn't read though, I actually couldn't read; my thoughts kept wandering back to the boy who was sitting across the table from me. I could feel his warm blue eyes focused on my face, drinking the sight of me in.

"You're pretty much just cute all the time you know," he said, looking at me, gauging my reaction. I felt myself blush even harder.

It was flattering that he was calling me cute, but it was also hard to accept a compliment. I'm not exactly ugly, but I'm pretty plain, and I'm not very used to getting compliments. Growing up in a huge family pretty much ensures that you don't get any special attention. Especially when you have people like Victoire and Lucy in the family.

"You don't believe me," he stated. I looked at him again. It was endlessly frustrating how well he could read me. The only thing that was even more frustrating was how I couldn't read him, no matter how I tried. He could take one look at me and tell how I was feeling. Even if I had a huge smile on my face, he could tell if I was sad.

"You don't believe me?" he repeated, this time in question form, in an almost disbelieving tone. I shrugged and turned my attention, once again, back to my book. I stole a quick glance at him and was greeted with the cheerful sight of him wearing his most mischievous smirk.

"Little Miss Rosie, the smartest witch of her age, doesn't know the most obvious thing in the world," he said, taunting me, his face coming closer towards mine.

The butterflies in my stomach were growing larger and larger with every passing second. My head was spinning and my ears were ringing. His nose was twenty centimeters away from my face, his eyes focusing in on everything on my face, the smirk still on his.

"Why is that? That you know almost everything, but you don't realize how beautiful you are?" he asked me softly, his face still close to mine, his eyes warming. The blue was clouding up, and growing slightly darker. I was amazed that his eyes were darkening; that only happened if he saw an extremely attractive girl walk by.

I blushed, again. I cursed my dad in my head for giving me those Weasley genes, the one that made me constantly red no matter what. My eyes roamed his face now, from his eyes to his nose and finally to his lips.

"Merlin," he groaned softly, his head breaking our gaze and falling onto his hands that were laying on top of each other on the table, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

I shook my head, and realized I had started biting my lip again.

"You make me lose all control, Rose," he said, his head turning towards me, "I just can't seem to keep it together when I'm around you."

"You seem to be doing a decent job," I said.

"Yeah, well I'm good at looking like something I'm not," he muttered darkly, more to himself then to me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a Malfoy," he spat, his eyes hardening again, "You're a Weasley. I have to pretend like I'm not scum when I'm around you."

"You aren't scum," I heard myself saying automatically.

"Then I can't act like all my family; I can't act like I was born to act, because you deserve more then that.

"I don't get it," I whispered, not believing what I was hearing.

"You deserve somebody who's going to treat you like you are a princess, and some Malfoy character can't do that."

"If you don't think you deserve me then you don't," I said stubbornly, "Give me to someone else." He was suddenly glaring at me, and I almost jumped with the intensity of it. I was never, _ever, _on the receiving end of his glares.

"I can't," he said, his eyes traveling to the table, "You're mine."

"I'm not yours!" I said, my voicing raising just a little louder then normal; he was actually making me mad, and we never fought. I pushed my chair back and stood up, standing right in front of him.

"Yes. You. Are!" he shouted, standing up, so close that I could almost feel his body on mine, "And you always will be!"

"I'm not your _sister_! I'm not your _wife_! Hell, I'm not even your _best friend_, Scorpius! I'm not your girlfriend either! We aren't _together!_" I heard his breath hiss through his teeth as I checked the points off on my hand, "So why do you have this _ridiculous _notion in your head that I'm yours and that I'll always be?"

"Because you will be!" he said, his voice lowering, both in pitch and volume, "You'll always be mine. You're my Rosie. I don't care what you say, because I'll never have what I have with you with anyone else, alright? You're mine. Always. You'll never be someone else's because if you are, I'll die. I. Will. _Die, _Rosie.

"I'm not yours," I said softly, my eyes filling slowly with tears. "I'm not yours."

"No, Rosie, no, I didn't mean to make you cry," he pleaded. I picked up my bag and walked out of the library, tears still threatening to fall down my face.

**Authors Note: It's going to be a two-shot! I'll try to update soon.**

**I'm having a form of writers block. I have all these ideas, but I can't execute them into stories that actually turn out. This was one that I thought was okay.**

**Good? Bad? Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosie, we need to talk," I glared up at him, as he stood in front of me. He was nervous-looking, but also extremely stubborn. I wouldn't be getting out of this one. Not like I wouldn't try.

"My name is Rose." I said curtly. "Now, shove off. I'm trying to read."

I wasn't going to talk to him. He could go on trying to convince himself that I would forgive him. But, eventually he would have to face the fact that I wouldn't. He seemed to be under the impression lately that he can get anything he wants from me.

If there's one thing I can't stand, it's when someone expects favors out of me. I'm not just going to drop onto my knees and obey you! I'm not a house-elf. It's especially hard when he's a stupid git too. He's nice sometimes, but he doesn't have any tact, generally. And, he told me that I was his. I'm not his. I'm not anybody's, _especially_ not his. And, he made me cry. I don't cry very easily, so if anything were unforgivable, it would be making me cry.

"_Hogwarts, a History_ again?" he said with a smirk on his face, "Haven't you already memorized that book?" My glare became stronger.

"If you're trying to get me to talk to you, you're doing a crap job, Malfoy," I spat. He hates it when I call him by his surname.

"_Malfoy?_" he asked, his eyes narrow, disgust obvious in his voice. "When did I become _Malfoy_?"

"At about the same time that I became Rose to you again. Now go away." I turned my attention back to my book, intent on not forgiving him.

"Rooose," he begged, drawing my name out, "Pleeeease?"

"Fine," I said. He sat down next to me, wiggling a bit, obviously to get comfortable, and then looked at me like he was expecting something. I glared furiously at him.

"You wanted to talk. So talk," I said, a little bit rudely (okay, very rudely), raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well, err…" he blushed slightly.

"Spit it out," I snap.

"Well, the thing is, well, err…"

"You're wasting my time. Goodbye," I walked away but felt something pulling me back. He had taken my hand, holding it firmly but gently, in his own. I pull it sharply out of his grip, uncomfortable with the butterflies that still erupted in the pit of my stomach. They were supposed to have gone by now.

"Stay," he said, almost in a begging, desperate voice. His gray eyes looked up at me and I almost melted. _Almost._

"Give me one reason," I said, almost giving in to the pathetic look on his face, but keeping my voice stony. "Give me one reason why I should."

"Because it's better then leaving," he said softly. I sighed in defeat, because I knew that he was right. It was horrible that I knew I should stay and at least listen to what he has to say. I cursed him for being so sensible, but listened anyway.

"Fine," I said tersely, sitting down in the seat directly in front of him. He leaned over and, before I knew it, kissed my forehead and sat back down again. I could feel where his lips had pressed against my skin. It felt incredibly sweet, but also heated me all over. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my neck and onto my cheeks.

We sat for a few moments in an awkward silence before he let out a heavy breath and it hissed through his teeth. Then he looked over at me.

"Did you know you look cute when you blush?" he asked me quietly. I shook my head, looking down at my hands, blushing even harder.

"Well you are," he said, his gaze focused on the scratches that covered the wooden tables, "I should have told you that."

"What would the point be exactly?"

"Maybe you wouldn't be mad at me."

"Well, that's a little bit inevitable, Scor," I replied softly, a smile breaking out on my face.

"Obviously," he said, a smile growing on his face too.

"But Scor, I don't get it!"

"Get what?"

"Why you say I'm yours, when I'm _not_!"

"But you are!" he groaned into his hands.

"Why?"

"Because," he hesitated slightly, then his face set and he looked me in the eyes, "Because you're mine. You always have been. Ever since we met, it's been, its been," he struggled, looking for the right words, his eyes traveling over invisible things floating in the air, "_us:_ you and me. Rose and Scorpius. You've always been mine; the way that we are together, the way that we feel around each other. It makes us _us._ And, that's why."

I was thoroughly confused now.

"Huh?" His fingers traced the words and names that people had written into the tables over the years. They had probably been here for as long as the school had been around. It wouldn't have surprised me-

He looked up to meet my eyes. "Rose, I'm bloody in love with you," he sighed dejectedly, dropping his eyes miserably down at table in front of him again.

But that sure as hell did.

"Excuse me?" I said, my jaw dropping to the floor (seriously) and my eyebrows going so high up into my hair that I'm sure then weren't visible.

"You know what?" he said in disgust, standing up and walking quickly towards the door like he was going to vomit. At first I thought it was disgust towards me, but I soon realized that it was disgust with himself, "Whatever. You won't feel the same way. I don't know why I even had some stupid notion in my head that you would ever fancy me. I'm mean I'm a _Malfoy _and you're a–"

He was cut off when I pressed my lips quickly against his. His eyes widened. I kissed him again, shortly, and again: this time for a little longer. Every second that passed with his lips on mine send electric shocks up and down my spine, awakening every sense, every nerve in my body like I had been dipped into scalding hot water, but it wasn't painful.

I became crisply aware of his arm snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to him as I kissed him again, and again, and again. They molded unceremoniously into one continuous kiss that grew deeper and deeper as we went on. My fingers wrapped in his hair, pulling his head down towards mine, desperate to have him closer. He moaned and pulled away, breathing hard. I looked at his gray eyes, gasping for breath.

"I love you, Rose," he said, his fingers rubbing small circles on my back.

"I love you." I whispered back.

**A/N: Thanks to RHr4Eva for betaing yet again :)**

**Good? Bad? Review:)!**


End file.
